Diamond in the Rough
by RandomShtScinceWhenever
Summary: Yang is gone and Ruby is devastated. She seeks comfort and distraction outside her now empty and cold home, at times with less than ideal consequences. Qrow is left to try keep his niece safe and his old teammate afloat even as their lives slowly grow darker under the cover of so many lies. Sequel to Miners Cut.
1. Searching

**Month 4/Week 2**

Qrow barely seems to hear his briefing. He is staring just past Ozpin's head, eyes unfocused. Thinking about his missing niece, no doubt.

Off to the side Glynda scowls in irritation and goes to tell him off - she does not know about Miss Xiao Long, after all - but holds back when Ozpin cuts a warning glance at her.

 _Qrow._ It takes a few tries to get the man's attention, but once he does, Ozpin holds Qrow's hollow gaze, pushing as much sympathy and understanding into his manner as possible. _Go home, Qrow. You are distracted and it would not do Miss Rose any good to lose her uncle now of all times._

Qrow bristles - he's always been rather stubborn - but does not argue. Instead, he gives a tight nod and makes to leave only to be stopped in front of the elevator by the headmaster's question.

 _How will you go about finding her? You cannot leave the young Miss Rose alone for so long, can you?_

 _She won't be alone_ , Glynda protests, confused as to who they are talking about but having an idea. _Taiyang is -_

 _Not doing a damn thing,_ snarls Qrow. His shoulders are horribly tense and the last few shreds of humour left in Ozpin note sardonically that he will have some truly spectacular knots later. Qrow takes a breath, forces himself to relax, and turns back to face them.

 _I'm reaching out to Raven,_ he says with what would pass as calm to someone who does not know him well. _Maybe the news that her kid is missing will force her to get her off her lazy, selfish ass and make herself useful._

 _Are you sure that is wise?_ Ozpin asks from behind his clasped hands, head tipped to the side, watching, considering.

Qrow shrugs uncomfortably and says, _It's all I've got._

Glynda slips forward, taking both his hands in hers and squeezing them in an attempt to pass on some form of comfort, getting it now. _Good luck, Qrow. I hope you find her soon, before winter sets in for real._

He smiles sadly and replies, _Me too._

 _ **…**_

Ruby isn't at the house when Qrow drops in. Taiyang is collapsed on the couch, completely wasted and Qrow momentarily debates dumping ice water or something on him then lets it go. His niece is more important than petty vindictiveness.

He finds her footprints in the frosted grass at the back and barely holds in a groan when they lead him to the woods. With Summer gone and Taiyang a useless lump, the Grimm are drifting back and there's only so much a single Huntsman with sporadic free time can do. Qrow hopes he hasn't just lost Ruby too and transforms.

Ruby is easy to locate, thankfully. The sound is what draws him: the thunk of a blade into wood and soft grunts of exertion.

She stands with her back to him before a large old oak at the edge of a modest clearing with a kitchen knife tied perpendicular to a long, solid stick. Her technique is atrocious and her stance is all wrong for a polearm. Still, she scores some good hits on the trunk and Qrow can already see that she has potential. He watches for a few minutes then flies off in a spiral pattern to check for Grimm.

When Qrow comes back, he lands as a human with barely any stumbling (for once) and leans against a trunk on his side of the clearing, watching and cataloging what Ruby is doing right and what needs to be fixed before it becomes a bad habit as he waits for her to notice him.

Ten minutes pass before Ruby finally turns and spies him. Well, she doesn't turn so much as falls flat on her stomach after a swing that doesn't quite connect. She gasps when she sees him and quickly tries to hide the makeshift scythe behind her back even though she knows it's of no use.

Qrow holds back his smile and instead says, _Your stance is all wrong._

Ruby relaxes, realising he isn't going to scold her for this and more at ease in the familiar territory of combat lessons. _How do I fix it?_ she asks, eyes intent and focused on him.

Qrow lets his smile loose and draws Harbinger, shifting it into its scythe form. _Well here, let a master show you how it's done._

 _ **…**_

They stay out until it starts to get dark. Qrow has to carry an exhausted but elated Ruby back to the house, chatting about what's happened since he last came by. Taiyang has been coming out of his room a bit more often which is hopefully a good sign. He still isn't all that coherent, though.

Qrow wonders if there's something else going on when Ruby starts to clam up. The thought is dismissed quickly; even drunk and in a bad way, Tai would never hurt his kids. Ruby is safe from that at least.

Halfway to the porch, Ruby finally asks after Yang. _I don't know where she is,_ Qrow says truthfully. _And I don't have any idea where she could be. But_ \- here he twists to look Ruby in the eye - _I've got my sister, Raven, out looking for Yang. If anyone can find her, Raven can._

 _You really think so?_ Ruby asks, voice tiny.

 _Yup_ , answers Qrow. _Now, what do you say to stew?_

He keeps on pushing away a niggling voice that sounds suspiciously like Summer telling him it's a bad idea to teach a six year old how to fight.

 _ **…**_

The puppy is an absolute menace but the headaches and ruined sheets and clothing are worth it when Ruby's face lights up. Qrow grins from the couch as she fawns over the little beast. _His name is Zwei_ , he tells her, _and he's all yours._

Ruby gasps in delight and thumps into his chest with an ecstatic mantra of _Thank you thank you thank you thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou_. Qrow holds her tight for a moment then pulls back to add, _But that means he's your responsibility. It'll your job to feed him, walk him and clean up after him_. He fixes her with a sharp look. _Think you're up to the task?_

Ruby nods passionately, her little face set in an adorably determined pout. Qrow barely resists the urge to ruffle her hair. _**Am I getting soft, or what?**_

 _Good._ Qrow takes her face in his hands, keeping her eyes on him when she starts to turn back to her new pet. _No going to the store without me or your father for refills on supplies. If it looks like you only have about a week left of something and you can't get Tai to budge, text me. I'll leave a scroll so you can always call me if you need something. Got it?_

Ruby nods again, more subdued now. Qrow softens and tugs her back in for another hug, pressing a quick kiss into her dark hair. He lets her go to play with Zwei, his face slowly darkening. She won't be alone now whenever he has to leave. Both dog and girl are already smitten with each other and Qrow knows the pup will protect Ruby as best he can. Hopefully it'll be enough.

 **AN: This will be longer than Miners Cut. Chapter length will be just as sporadic as I prefer to end them where it feels natural. Updates will also be sporadic.**

 **There is more information on my profile.**

 **Remember - it will get worse before it gets better, and even then, the rise should be gradual.**


	2. Found

**12 Months/Month 9**

 _Come on, kid, pick up the pace. We're going to be late at this rate._

Ruby trails sulkily along behind Uncle Qrow. He's been in high spirits all week and won't tell her why. He says it's a surprise and won't even give her a hint. She sighs loudly. Qrow ignores her and instead gently tugs on her hand, urging her on.

They've come to Vale for whatever this surprise is and Qrow won't even let her stop to look in shop windows. Her first time in the city and they've done nothing but hustle. Ruby sighs again, louder and more obnoxious. Qrow only says, _Keep up, Ruby. We're almost there, just three more blocks._

He lets go of her hand at the next corner to press the button for the light. Ruby takes the opportunity to look in the nearby shop. It looks kinda like the junk shop back on Patch but dimmer and the things inside are older and more worn.

Uncle Qrow calls her back before she can go inside for a closer look. She pouts and stomps back to his side. The effect is somewhat ruined by the way she has to weave through the rather large group of people that has gathered. A flicker of fear worms its way into Ruby's chest and she scurries the rest of the way to Qrow.

Across the street, the walking man lights up and everyone hurries to the other side of the street. Uncle Qrow doesn't notice he's walking too fast for Ruby to keep up and more and more people trickle in between them until she can't see him anymore through the press of bodies.

Ruby stops at the next corner, uncertain of what she should do. The first thing that comes to her head is to asks someone if they'd seen him but everyone always says she shouldn't talk to strangers. Eventually she decides to pick a random direction and just hope she meets back up with Uncle Qrow. She turns left down a side street and hurries off, confident in her plan.

Qrow just misses her when he backtracks after realising she isn't with him anymore. Swearing, he ducks into a side street and from there into an alleyway then takes off, praying he can find her before something happens.

 **…**

Ruby doesn't find Uncle Qrow. Instead she finds a park when a young man and an older girl spar with great skill. They move like her uncle does, like her mother and father did. Ruby sets up to watch them; surely, so long as she doesn't say anything, nothing bad should happen.

The girl performs a particularly daring manoeuvre and Ruby gasps with delight and awe. The girl glances at her with amusement, the man with slight irritation. After a minute of two, Ruby stands and pulls off her jacket before falling into a stance her uncle taught her, watching the two strangers all the while.

Neo watches out the corner of her eyes as the little girl adopts a stance she must have learned from some huntsman relative and tries to copy her and Roman. A small smile tugs the corner of her mouth and she slows, Roman cursing softly as he is forced to slow with her.

Her associate shoots another annoyed look at the girl and Neo signs to him, _Be nice_ , between exchanges.

Finally Roman gets fed up with the pseudo lesson - though it takes longer than Neo thought it would - and rounds on the girl, ducking one last kick from Neo. _Shouldn't you be with your folks, kid?_

The girl stumbles and recovers remarkably quickly, turning to beam up at Roman who glares down at her like she just killed his mother before his eyes. Or maybe not his mother; Roman hates that bitch. Maybe his little sister?

The girl remains unperturbed and Neo wonders if she should applaud her guts or sigh at her stupidity. The little fairy pipes, _My uncle is around here somewhere. Could you show me that last move again? Just one more try and then I'll have it._

Roman's lip curls with disgust and Neo's amusement kicks up a notch. Just to tweak him, she obliges, movements slow and sure. The girl watches her intently then copies her, albeit rather clumsily. How intriguing.

Roman scoffs and goes to leave, _C'mon, Neo. Let's get out of here._

 _No, wait!_ cries the girl, reaching out to them. _I'll be quiet and I'll stay out of your way. Just please, stay and keep going; I'm learning so much._

Roman stares at her for a long moment then shakes his head incredulously. _Kids these days,_ he grumbles, then starts to stomp off.

 _I'll- I'll run errands or weed or- or- or anything!_ the girl pleads. _Please?_

Her lower lip juts out in an adorable pout and Neo copies her over her head, shaking her own at Roman in a scolding manner belied by the twinkle in her mismatched eyes. The pout changes into a devious smirk as Neo signs one word that makes Roman blink then smile in return. _Opportunity._

 _ **…**_

Qrow is frantic by the time he finally spies Ruby in a small park near a knot of apartment complexes. He touches down in an alley and runs out to meet her. _Ruby,_ he calls and his heart stops when he sees the brilliant shiner she sports.

He drops to his knees in front of her, fingers ghosting over the bruise, checking how extensive the damage is. A stray thought crosses his mind that Summer is going to kill him when she sees and pain lances through his heart. A year on and her absence still hurts like hell. He pushes it aside for now, for her daughter. _What happened? Are you alright?_

 _A-okay,_ Ruby chirrups and for a second Qrow wants to smack her. She wanders away in the city of Vale, turns up with a black eye and then tells him she's just dandy? He clamps down on the urge and reflects that she really is her mother's daughter.

He stands, taking her hand firmly in his. _Don't wander off again,_ he says. She opens her mouth to protest but closes it when Qrow gives her a sharp look. _Ruby._

She looks glumly at the ground and mumbles, _Yessir._

 _ **…**_

Raven is most definitely not starting to worry, dammit, when Qrow walks in the door, Summer's daughter in tow. Her brother looks like he's just coming down from an adrenaline rush and his hair is ruffled the way it always is after a flight. The little girl, Ruby, has a beautifully bruised eye and Raven thinks that if Taiyang were better - the fact that he isn't here speaks to the fact that he isn't - he'd probably kill Qrow and mount his head on a plaque in the cabin's living room.

Next to her, Yang stirs, wanting to go to her sister but unsure if she will be welcome. Raven can relate.

Qrow spots them and makes his way over. Ruby doesn't see them until they're a few feet away. She freezes in shock at the sight of Yang and doesn't move until Qrow prompts her. She keeps close to him, clinging to his hand. He gently maneuvers her into a chair then takes the last one for himself. Qrow smiles across the table at Yang and says, _Hey._

Yang grins weakly back and returns, _Hey_ , trying to ignore how Ruby stiffens. She turns to her sister, closes and opens her mouth a few times, then looks away, unsure of what to say. Raven nudges her arm and nods across the table when Yang looks to her.

Her daughter takes a breath and looks back at Ruby, wetting her lips nervously. _Hey Ruby,_ she says weakly and winces.

Qrow presses his lips together as Raven closes her eyes and takes a calming breath. Ruby does not respond, just stares woodenly across the table at the sister she thought she'd never see again. Finally, she stands, turns to Qrow, and says, _May I please be excused?_

 _Ruby…_ he sighs then sadly shakes his head. Ruby nods stiffly but doesn't sit. She fixes her silver eyes to the tabletop, jaw clenched tightly. Again, Raven can relate.

 _Look kid,_ she begins, reaching out to touch the girl's wrist. _I know this is hard. But you have to say something._

 _Why?_ grumbles Ruby. _Why should I say anything to the person who abandoned me?_

Yang flinches. She swallows then speaks up, _I didn't know what was going to happen. I was scared and alone and I knew that if I ran, I most likely couldn't take care of us both._

 _So you thought leaving without even a note was the best thing you could do?_ snaps Ruby, finally looking up.

Yang looks away, shamefaced. She glances at the adults who silently stare back at her. _**Go on.**_

Yang looks back at Ruby, pained. _I didn't know what else to do,_ she says softly, pleading for her sister, the most important person in her world, to understand. _I'm sorry._

 _Sorry doesn't make up for months of being alone,_ whispers Ruby.

 _I know. It was stupid of me._

 _Obviously._

The two sisters stare at each other over the plastic table, both hurting. The adults watch, letting the girls sort it out themselves.

Ruby starts to tear up, her face twisting in grief. _I thought you were dead,_ she whispers.

If she was from a civilised world, Raven would be shocked and moved at the amount of misery this seven year old held. If she was from a civilised world, her heart would be breaking for the two of them. The leader of the Branwen Tribe is not from a civilised world and instead muses with bitter fondness, _**She wears her heart on her sleeve, just like her mother.**_

Beside her, Yang tears up as well and says again, _I'm sorry,_ then, _I missed you, so, so much._

Ruby finally breaks and darts around the table to be engulfed by her sister's waiting, welcoming arms. A part of Raven feels she should be disgusted by their weakness but that is Summer's daughter and hers as well and something in her shriveled heart still cares enough to push that part aside and focus on bracing herself for the loss to follow this reunion.

Finally the girls' tears subside and Ruby asks, _So when are you coming home?_ Her sister doesn't answer and Ruby questions, _Yang?_ leans back to try and look Yang in the face. She won't meet Ruby's eyes. _When are you coming home?_

The silence is answer enough.

 _Oh,_ says Ruby, her voice suddenly hollow. _I see._

She steps back from Yang, shoulders a rigid line of tension.

Yang tries to hold on to her, _Ruby._

 _No, I see how it is,_ Ruby cuts her off. _You miss me, but not enough to come back._

 _Why can't you come back with me?_ Yang counters and Raven and Qrow share a surprised look. This is not going as expected. Raven quickly buries the part of her that is doing a victory dance over the fact that Yang is choosing her. She cannot afford weakness.

 _And leave Patch?_ Ruby says, the idea obviously so alien to her as to be preposterous. Yang nods and Ruby pulls away even further, backing around the side of the table. She lowers her head, letting her hair shielding her face.

 _Go home,_ she whispers and Yang stares at her in shock.

 _R-Ruby?_

 _Go home._

She turns back to Qrow and asks again, _May I please be excused?_

 _ **…**_

Ruby refuses to speak of Yang, no matter how many times Qrow broaches the subject. As soon as they get home, she gets the little scythe he helped her make and goes out to attack the dummy that's been set up out back. Qrow lets the topic go and stays to watch for ten, fifteen minutes, calling out advise and corrections.

Finally he gets up off the back steps and goes in after telling Ruby dinner will be ready in half an hour. He stands at the bottom of the stairs after he sets a pot of water to boil, hesitating. He sighs and starts up, praying Taiyang will be awake when he knocks on the door.

His old teammate is staring blankly out the window. Qrow leans against the door frame, waiting to see if Tai will acknowledge him. The blonde just keeps absently studying the way the late summer leaves sway on their branches.

 _We found Yang,_ says Qrow. _Well, I say we, but it was really Raven._

Tai stirs a bit, his head turning subtly toward the door, toward Qrow. He pushes on, hoping that sign of interest was positive.

 _She was in Vale this whole time. I took Ruby there to meet them today._ Qrow looks away, a shadow flitting across his face. _It didn't exactly go as planned._

Taiyang is staring in his general direction now. That's good. He thinks.

Qrow has a couple of false starts before he spits the worst news out, _Yang chose to stay with Raven. Ruby's really torn up about it- Hell, Yang is too._

A bitter half grin, _I think Rae was about ready to dance for joy. Not that she'd ever admit it._

Taiyang is actually looking at him now. Qrow prays to the gods he doesn't really believe in that this is a good sign and waits for some sort of response.

One minute… Two… Qrow is about to give up when:

 _She's gone,_ whispers his nieces' father. His voice is hoarse from sparse use. _Won't come back._

Qrow's jaw works but no sound comes out. He sags against the door frame and sighs, _Yeah._

Taiyang turns away. _Gone,_ he says again.

 _ **…**_

Qrow's next mission takes him away for two months and when he comes back, Ruby tells him she hasn't seen her father since before Qrow left.

 **AN: Chapter 2 of Diamond in the Rough is finally here. I know it seems bleak, but things will get better. Promise.**

 **In other news, I have noticed something awful about this site: if you go to Browse, there is no section for Firefly/RWBY crossovers! With them being two such wonderful shows, why on earth has no one on this site yet thought of combining them?**

 **I have taken it upon myself to write such a story. Who knows if it will every get off the ground, but if it does, it will be RWBY characters in the Firefly universe. I will start out handholding Firefly plot, but it hopefully should start to diverge simply because of the differences between the characters.**

 **Characters were cast with little regard to their loyalties in RWBY, and more to do with whether or not their personalities and roles fit the Firefly character whose place they would be taking, as well as some consideration of the dynamics between the characters. For example, the devious and seductive Yo-Saff-Bridge replaced with Cinder.**

 **Good God, someone please tell me this is not needed, thus releasing me from this madness. I'm begging you.**


	3. Lotus and Candle

**15 Months/3 Months**

Ruby attempts to force herself up from her prone position. Her arms tremble and then give and she falls back onto her side.

 _Better,_ says Roman. He's leaning against the apartment building's wall, smoking a cheap cigarette. Neo stands over her, her eerie though somehow encouraging smile still in place. Roman straightens and flicks away the butt after crushing it on the wall, _But not good enough._

He comes over and pulls the girl to her feet, steadying her against his side. He tilts her face up and studies her for a moment. Ruby winces as one of the man's fingers presses at a bruise.

Roman releases her and says, _Five minutes, then I have an errand for you to run._

Ruby nods gratefully, panting, and stumbles over to the wall. She slides down it, her head tilted back against the rough stone. She watches Roman and Neo as they let themselves into their little bubble.

Roman starts to speak to Neo in an undertone then cuts himself off and signs his piece to her instead. Ruby idly watches the way her teachers' hands flicker through the air, wondering what they're saying.

She's picked up a couple of words here and there over these three months. She knows the sign for her name and Roman's and ice cream and again. Neo will hold up her fingers to signal numbers and is good at pantomiming, so she hasn't had to teach Ruby anything else. At least, not yet.

Eventually they will have to teach her more. There will be days Roman isn't there to tell her what they need her to do. This is an unspoken truth. Inevitable. But today will not be that day.

Ruby pushes her aching body up into a standing position and goes to ask Roman what her task is today, what the price will be this time.

In the back of her mind, she hopes it won't take too long. Uncle Qrow will go ballistic if she isn't home before dark.

 _ **…**_

 _Well that's impressive. Where'd you get it?_

Her uncle's rust red eyes are sharp as they take in her rumpled state after moving on from the giant black monster on her cheek. Ruby meets his eyes fearlessly and says, _I made a new friend. She's going to be a huntress and she's helping me learn hand-to-hand._

 _Will I get to meet this new friend?_

Ruby shrugs. _Lotus is kinda shy, especially around adults._

Qrow cocks his head. There's a look in his eyes the seven year old can't decipher. His lips are pursed slightly in a manner Ruby has come to refer to as his thinking face. _Parents?_

Ruby shakes her head. _Lotus is an orphan. She's Lotus White._

Uncle Qrow's eyes soften slightly. _Ah,_ he says and lets it go.

 _Hopefully turkey tonight_ , he says, turning and opening the cupboard and pulling down a few plates. _Go see if you can roust your old man._

' _Kay,_ she replies and scampers off, her heart in her throat. That was the first time she'd ever directly lied to anyone- and gotten away with it.

 **AN: I know, shocking how quickly I got this out. Diamond in the Rough has five chapters now of varying lengths. I am neglecting my World History finals project for this, so I hope it's worth it.**

 **I just realised I got things all turned around in my head as regards to ages. This should be fun.**


	4. Detentions

**16 Months/4 Months**

 _This is the third time this week that you haven't done your homework, Miss Rose,_ Ms. Blanchard frowns at her across the big desk at the front of the classroom. _What have you got to say for yourself?_

Ruby doesn't answer, just shrugs uncomfortably. Ms. Blanchard lets her sit in silence for a minute more then sighs. _You will have detention with me until four today and tomorrow. Over the weekend, you will be expected to make up your missing work to be turned in on Monday for reduced credit. Am I understood?_

Ruby looks up with muted horror; Roman won't like this. Quickly, Ruby swallows her fear and nods. It wouldn't do for her teacher to get it into her head that something was wrong, after all. _May I ask a friend to send a message home to my uncle?_

 _You may_ , Ms. Blanchard says. She sighs again, _I really don't want to do this to you, Miss Rose. You are a very bright young girl and I know you could fly if you just put a bit of effort into school._

Ruby looks down at her lap and doesn't respond. Ms. Blanchard watches her for a moment more then tells her, _Go find your friend and give them your message. Be sure to come right back when you're done._

 _Yes, ma'am._

 _ **…**_

Neo is waiting outside in her Lotus disguise. She can immediately tell something is wrong as her student comes racing out of the school, pale face twisted in distress. Neo straightens, fully alert. If someone has been messing with her newest toy…

 _Lotus!_ Ruby calls, spying her beneath the shade of one of the young oaks in the school's front. She skids to a stop in front of her mentor, a bit winded. _My teacher, she- I-_

Neo holds up a hand to signal _slow._

Ruby nods, takes a deep breath, and starts over. _My teacher gave me detention today and tomorrow until four 'cause I haven't been doing my homework and I have to do it over the weekend._ She looks down, blushing as she explains because how childish is that?

Neo relaxes imperceptibly. It's just kid problems, she won't have to teach some snot nosed brat that she doesn't share. Good because it means her toy hasn't been broken by another, a bummer because it means she doesn't get to fuck someone up.

The little gem is panicking quietly as she waits for a response. Neo smiles benevolently with a gentle hand on her shoulder. With her other hand, she fishes out her scroll, eyebrows raised. Ruby lets out a small oh and dives for her bag, tugging the scroll Roman had given her out.

 _Fret not, Gem. I understand that you cannot shirk such boring things as school at your age. I will make your excuses to Roman and come back for you at four,_ is the text that dings onto Ruby's scroll.

Ruby sighs in relief, _Thank you!_ Neo bemusedly endures the following hug before disengaging and giving Ruby a shove towards the school building. _See you later!_

Neo waves at the little girl's retreating back then steels herself and sets off. Roman won't be happy about this.

 _ **…**_

 _So._ Ruby winces at Roman's tone. He pushes off the wall he is leaning against, cheap cigarette clenched between his teeth as usual. He swears that someday he'll smoke those fancy Vacuan cigars, but that's a long time off. _Where's this neglected homework you've been ordered to do?_

Silently, Ruby digs through her bag and pulls out her homework folder. Roman plucks it from her hand, pulling the three packets out and leafing through them. He nods thoughtfully and says, _Simple enough._

Neo comes up behind her and starts pushing her toward a small card table set up in the corner of the warehouse they've recently taken to meeting in just as Roman tells Ruby, _Today we're going to do something different. Have a seat, Red._

Ruby obeys, watching the man warily. This is the exact opposite of what she expected. She thought he'd be angry with her, thought he'd retract his help. She can't help but be nervous as Roman smacks the packets down on the table.

 _It's four-thirty now,_ he says, sitting down across from her. _From now on we'll devote an hour at most to this shit. Can't have you getting in trouble again; we need all the time we can get if you really want to get stronger._

Neo slips a pencil into Ruby's hand and places the first packet in front of her. Maths.

 _Let's begin._

 _ **…**_

Qrow is about ready to fly out the door and turn the island upside down when Ruby stumbles through the door. She's scruffy and bruised and looks like she's been in a fight. Qrow drops to his knees in front of her, hands on her shoulders, relieved and pissed off and still fucking terrified all at once.

 _The hell have you been, kid? What happened?_

 _Just another session with Lotus_ , says Ruby, trying to brush it off. Qrow narrows his eyes, not quite buying it. Ruby swallows then lifts her chin stubbornly, holding his gaze. She looks just like her mother at her most obstinate.

Qrow whisks away the thought and the pain it brings, focusing back on Ruby. She'll have another magnificent shiner come morning. What will her teacher think?

That little caboose gives Qrow the urge to burst into slightly hysterical laughter. He pushes it down, not wanting to give Ruby the wrong idea.

Ruby is still glaring back at him in a manner more reminiscent of an angry puppy than anything else. For whatever reason, she doesn't want to tell him the truth. Well, it's more she doesn't want to tell him _all_ of it.

She doesn't just _look_ like Summer at her most obstinate, she _is_ Summer at her most obstinate.

Qrow sighs and backs down, something he's done far to often lately, at least with Ruby. Instead, he changes the topic, _I got a call from your teacher this afternoon._

If he hadn't still had his hands her shoulders, he probably would have missed the sudden tension there. He absentmindedly tries to rub it away with his thumbs as Ruby responds, her voice ever so slightly nervous, _Yeah? What did she say?_

Qrow sits back on his heels, fixing Ruby with a piercing look that had always made his sister spill the beans in their childhood. It is a look that Ruby will learn in time, one that will earn disbelief when one of them confirms that, no, Qrow is her _uncle_ , not her father.

 _She says you haven't been handing in your homework or paying attention in class. Want to tell me what that's about?_

Ruby winces, hands coming up to fidget as she mumbles some half-assed excuses then hangs her head, _Sorry._

Qrow shakes his head and tells her, _Don't say sorry to me, Rubes, say sorry to your future._ Ruby looks up questioningly and he plows on, _You can close a lot of doors with this kinda sh… stuff. Beacon only takes the best, ya know._

Ruby is looking rather panicked now and she throws her arms around his neck, wailing about how she won't neglect another lesson or assignment, no matter how boring. _**See, Summer? I can do this. It's not**_ **that** _**hard.**_


	5. Interlude

_Today will not be about combat,_ says Roman grandly as he swaggers down a Valesian sidestreet, Red trailing along in his wake like a little crimson duckling. _Today will be about learning life lessons and skills._

He turns, puts his face down close to Red's for the dramatic effect he knows it will bring his next words. The girl barely restrains herself from taking a step back, leaving Roman to hold back a smirk. Good, she's learning.

 _First, we will start with pickpocketing._

 _Pickpocketing?_ the girl asks, brow furrowed. _But everyone always says it's wrong to steal._

 _That's only true if you get caught,_ Roman tells her with pseudo patience. _Otherwise, it's fine._

Red doesn't look convinced and so Roman sighs and pulls his trump card, _Well I suppose if you really don't want to learn, we can get you home and forget about this. Such a shame. I was rather getting to like this arrangement…_

 _What?!_ Red splutters disbelievingly.

 _O yeah,_ he says, turning away, spinning the sturdy wooden cane he'd picked up a while ago idly in his hands. This will be the first thing he upgrades when he really makes it big. _If you can't do this, then I guess you just don't have the determination it takes to become a true Huntress._

He glances over his shoulder at her and has to hide a gleeful grin at the sight of her indecision. Now for the final touch. _Such a shame,_ he says again, turning as if to go.

 _ **One…**_

 _ **Two…**_

 _ **Three…**_

 _ **Four…**_

 _Wait!_ _**…** ** _Five_.**_

Bingo.

Roman turns around, lips pursed eyebrows raised, waiting. Red doesn't disappoint. _What do I do?_

Roman grins and leads her off the sidestreet with a gentle hand on her shoulder blades. If he does this right, he won't have to lose this little gem to the Huntsmen at all.

 _ **…**_

Red is shamefaced when she returns, plastic shopping bag of money in her arms. Sometimes Roman dispairs of her. Nearly four months of this and she still isn't used to it. Oh well. She'll get there eventually. Mistral wasn't built in a day, after all.

 _ **…**_

Red is quiet as they divide the stolen foodstuffs among them. Six months now.

At least she joins in to their celebration of the successful heist earlier today, even if it takes her a while. She's closer.

 _ **…**_

Red is smirking as she drops the briefcase on his lap. The inside is filled with neatly packed tubes of Dust in all the colours of the rainbow. Roman whistles, impressed despite himself.

He smirks as her, _Took you long enough._

Red shrugs. _Have to fall off a few times before you really get the hang of riding a bike, don't cha?_

* * *

 **I am not dead, but have rather been swallowed by the depths of fanfiction. I have dipped my toe once again into Fullmetal Alchemist and have become addicted to Parental!Roy/Ed fics. If you are a fan of the romantic version of that pairing, feel free to try and convert me in your reviews, but it will probably be an exercise in futility. I just don't see them that way.**


	6. First Meeting

This is the third time that woman has been here to watch Ruby spar with Neo. She has yet to approach - Roman has _rules_ about people talking to his pupil without permission - but Ruby can tell she is interested. Why, is the question.

Ruby keeps only half her attention on Neo's signed corrections during their water break, the other half being focused on Roman and the woman.

Roman is tense. He doesn't like whatever the woman is telling him, but there is a kind of helplessness in his eyes that makes Ruby think this is something he doesn't have a say in. The two glance over at Ruby and that makes her realise the woman is trying to recruit her and not only that, but is powerful enough to make Roman agree to it.

Interesting. And a little worrying.

Neo boxes her ear sharply in rebuke for her distraction. Ruby mumbles a quick apology then refocuses. Still, she can't get the woman in red out of her mind.

…

 _Red._

Ruby glances up from her cool down stretches to look her mentor in the eyes. The crimson woman is standing beside him, her amber eyes glinting with something that sends a chill down Ruby's spine. This close, Ruby can see that she's actually just a girl of about fifteen, tall for her age. It is that height which lets her pass as an adult.

Roman gestures to the girl. _This is my new associate, Cinder Fall. Cinder, may I present my protégé, Ruby Rose._

 _Charmed_ , says Ms Fall, stretching a hand out to Ruby, who has stood. Ruby takes it and gives it a firm shake, holding Ms Fall's gaze. She shows nothing of her nervousness.

Fall looks mildly impressed.

Roman steps back into the conversation. _Cinder has an offer for you, Ruby._

She has to fight not to jolt at the rare use of her given name. Ruby tilts her head in question, playing mute for now while she still can. The hairs on the back of her neck are standing up and everything in her is screaming that this girl is dangerous. Ruby doesn't want anything to do with her but knows she can't escape.

Fall smirks slightly, like she knows what Ruby is thinking. _How would you like to train with me? I am an adept Dust user. I could teach many things, Miss Rose._

Ruby's mouth is dry. Training with Dust? That sounds absolutely amazing. To have an actual teacher instead of trying to figure it out herself would be a great boon. Still…

 _What do I need to do in return for such invaluable services?_ she asks, careful to keep her voice level.

Fall purses her lips, thinking. Or at least, pretending to think. Finally she says, _No return favours for now. Think of it as a trial period. If this doesn't work out after… let's say three months, we'll put this behind us, no strings attached._

Her amber eyes burn into Ruby's. _What do you say, Miss Rose?_

Ruby forces herself to smile and hold out her hand, trying to ignore the feeling that she's just sold her soul to the Grim. _I'm in._

…

 _I have managed to collect a silver-eyed girl, my Lady._ Cinder keeps her head bowed in deference. She can see Salem's shoulders in the base of the Seer Grim but no more. O, how she wishes she could lift her head and ascertain whether or not her mistress is pleased with her, but alas…

 _Really? How intriguing. One would think Ozpin would have collected her already._

Cinder can divine nothing of Salem's feelings on the matter from any of her response. She forges on, clarifying the circumstances. _She is too young for that, my Lady. She is just a girl, about nine years of age and small. Her name is Ruby Rose. Miss Rose is Torchwick's apprentice._

 _Rose, you say?_ Cinder nearly looks up at what she thinks might be a sudden sharpness in Salem's voice. _Any relation to Ozpin's pawn, the late Summer Rose?_

 _That I do not know, my Lady. I will endeavour to find out more about this girl and tell you of it when we next make contact._

 _Very well. Do not disappoint me, Cinder._

 _Of course, my Lady._


	7. Semblance

Ruby is reminded of her first few months under Neo and Roman's tutelage as her legs give out from exhaustion and she slides back down the wall. Cinder is pushing her past her limits, just as those two did when they first collected her. They are halfway through the first month of the trial period, and already Ruby knows she will do anything to continue.

Her new mentor stalks forward, bow broken down into the twin swords. She raises them along with one brow, standing over Ruby in silent question. _**Is that all you've got?**_

Ruby grits her teeth and tries to pull herself up again. She fails. Cinder frowns faintly in disappointment and begins to swing.

Ruby will never be able to articulate how exactly she does it that first time, but as the blades close in to break her Aura, she becomes… weightless. Or at least, that's how it feels to her. Cinder tells her later that she burst into rose petals which scattered and reformed across the room from Cinder.

Cinder had given her a package of really good cookies for that. Ruby is still savoring them, as hard as that is to believe.

She stows them in her bag as she bounds into the house. _Uncle Qrow! Uncle Qrow!_

Qrow pokes his head over the back of the couch, one arm coming up to rest there. His fingers are stained with grease. He must be servicing Harbinger. _What is it, Rubes?_

Ruby leaps up over the couch and into Qrow's lap. He barely hides a wince as her booted foot comes down in a less than ideal spot. She doesn't notice, too excited. _I finally accessed my Semblance today!_

Qrow gapes at her for a moment before it turns into a grin. _Well that's great!_ He leaps up off the couch, one hand already out to catch Ruby as she tumbles from the sudden movement. He heads for the kitchen, says over his shoulder, _This calls for a celebration. I'll go get… chocolate ice cream and you see if you can get your dad up._

Ruby is too elated to protest this arrangement, calling back an affirmative as she starts up the stairs. _Daddy!_ she yells as she bangs through his door. _I accessed my Semblance today!_

The blankets rustle as her father slowly unearths himself to blink blearily at his daughter. _Wha?_ he asks, voice thick with sleep.

Ruby bounces up to the bed, blinking on the light as she does and ignoring Tai's hiss at the sudden change in lighting. _I accessed my Semblance today. Qrow's getting ice cream and we're gonna celebrate._

 _Tha's great, swee'heart,_ he mumbles, smiling at bit at her hyperactive cheer. She's just like her mother when she does that. _How'd it happ'n?_

 _I was sparring with my… friend and right before she knocked me out, I turned into rose petals and got away! It was so cool!_ Ruby enthuses, tugging at her father's arm in an attempt to get him up. She makes more headway than one would expect from such a small girl and it makes Taiyang grunt in surprise.

 _Oof, you've gotten strong._

Ruby nods, chirruping, _Yup! I'm going to be a Huntress like you and Mommy and Uncle Qrow._

Taiyang tenses. _Are sure you want to do that, Ruby? It's a dangerous profession._

Ruby's face becomes serious and she looks him square in the eyes as he sits up, saying, _I know. That's why I want to be a Huntress. With every person who becomes a Huntsman, the world's a little bit safer, 'cause then there's more people out there fighting to protect what matters. And besides,_ she says, smiling shyly at him as she starts trying to tug him to his feet. _If I'm a Huntress, you won't have to worry about me so much because you'll know I can take care of myself._

Tai smiles at her then and ruffles her hair as he stands, prompting a sputtering protest as she tries to smack him away. _I'll always worry, rosebud. I love you._

His daughter beams then and throws herself into his arms, burying her face in his… stomach, really. _I love you too, Daddy._ She pulls back, drawing a grand air about her. _Now c'mon! We must celebrate this momentous occasion!_

Taiyang chuckles and follows her down the stairs, privately wondering when his rosebud began to grow up so much.


	8. Smoke and Mirror

It's one of Tai's good days when Ruby comes home burnt. The two men are at her side immediately, talking over one another as they gently examine her arms, Qrow soon racing for the first aid kit. Ruby takes it patiently, reassuring them that she is fine, it was just an accident with Dust. This leads to questioning about what she was even doing with Dust in the first place.

 _My friend, Carmine, was experimenting with fire Dust,_ Ruby explains as Taiyang treats her burns. _I was helping her and didn't engage my Aura in time when it kinda… backfired._

 _Carmine is someone you met through Lotus?_ Qrow asks, hovering at the counter.

Ruby nods but doesn't elaborate. They don't need to know the details of her arrangement with Cinder. Or even that there **is** an arrangement.

 _What was she trying to do?_ Tai asks, winding gauze around a larger burn on her forearm. It is shaped almost like the palm of someone's hand. Taiyang discards the thought; Ruby wouldn't have any reason to hang around someone who would do something like that and she'd tell if anyone deliberately hurt her.

Qrow notes the strange shape as well, travels the same thought paths, and is not so sure that Ruby wouldn't just think of it as a challenge. Food for thought, and a topic for later.

…

Ruby breathes easier once she's closed off behind her bedroom door, free to reflect without worrying about being found out. Her uncle is very perceptive and something tells Ruby that he wouldn't approve of Ruby's mentors if he found out. Her father hasn't healed enough to be of any concern.

The girl locks her door and draws her blinds for good measure, crawling over her bed to flick on the lamp on her bedside table. She flops back on the covers with a tired sigh, muscles beginning to **scream** from exertion. She tells herself to stop being a baby; all the burning means is that she's getting stronger.

Ruby scratches idly at the bandages over her arms. She'd been hoping to slip in the house unseen. The burns are minor and will be gone by morning, thanks to her Aura. If she'd been more careful, Qrow and her father would never have needed to see her shame.

 **AN: This is where things become more dark. Turn back now, all ye who have sanity.**

 **In other news,** ** _Diamond in the Rough_** **is almost fully written. I know I said I wasn't going to post any more until the writing was done, but what can I say. I'm rather impulsive, it's a me problem. So, anyway... yeah. Enjoy.**

 **Random, out.**


	9. Angles

Ruby is sweaty and tired and out of breath, but she still manages a smile as Cinder proudly strokes her hair. She'd finally done it. After years of trying, she has finally managed to win a spar against Neo twice in a row.

The girl in question is grinning at her and signs, _Good job!_ over Cinder's shoulder. Ruby can feel her heart buoy at the praise and her grin grows wider.

 _Very good, my dear_ , Cinder purrs. _Go get some water, rest for a bit, and then you'll be facing me._

 _Yes ma'am,_ Ruby says and stumbles off to join Neo and Roman at the cooler.

Roman is scowling and won't look at her, twirling his new cane, which he christened Melodic Cudgel for reasons quite beyond Ruby, in his gloved hands. _Haven't seen much of you lately,_ he says as she fishes a water bottle out of the pool of melting ice. _How've you been?_

Roman's voice is deceptively casual to a worrying degree. Ruby sneaks a look at him from under her bangs to see him watching someone, most likely Cinder. A year gone and he still can't seem to get over essentially losing his apprentice to "the fire bitch" as he calls Cinder behind closed doors.

 _I've been fine,_ says Ruby just as casually. She doesn't know what Roman's angle is and so must tread carefully. _You?_

When he doesn't answer, Ruby prompts, _I've heard you're makin' a name for yourself. Got the city whimpering for mercy yet?_

Roman cracks a small smile at that and finally looks over to ruffle her hair, ignoring her squawk of protest. _I have taught you well. Still,_ he chucks her chin, _you've yet to reach the level of Snark Master._

Ruby smirks and says after gulping another mouthful of her water, _Hope you're ready to give up your title when I come for it, oh glorious Snark Lord._

He snorts, _In your dreams._

Ruby dodges the accompanying with a laugh and downs the rest of her drink, tossing it in the bag with the other bottles and cans to be recycled later. As she saunters over to where Cinder is readying her twin blades, she hears Roman over her shoulder, _You know, Snark Lord doesn't sound half bad. What do you think, Neo?_ A pause and then, _Yeah, yeah. Hilarious, you're a real comedian, you know that?_

 **AN: So I'm still not done with** ** _Diamond in the Rough,_** **but it's getting there. And the chapters are probably going to get frustratingly short for some people, but I tend to just write scenes until I feel like I've found a good place to cut off and then the next feels like a new chapter, so...**

 **Anyways, the story is up to fifteen chapters now and who knows how many more it will be. The site has swallowed me back into the depths of wonderful stories, but hopefully I can get some more work done. It's all a matter of self control. Which I have very little of.**

 **Random out.**


End file.
